Trouble is a Friend
by scissorbrothers
Summary: so why did Ginevra Weasley accept a dinner date with a former Death Eater? Two-shot Draco/Ginny.


I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

* * *

><p><em>He's there in the dark<br>He's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings<br>He's gotta play a part_

- Trouble is a Friend, Lenka

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble is a Friend<strong>

She was supposed to hate Draco Malfoy, or so said the idea that had been drilled into her head ever since she was ten years old. It was a well known fact that the Weasleys did not get along with the Malfoys. For Merlin's sakes Draco's father attempted to kill her with a cursed diary in her first year (that she later found out to be a Horcrux, one of the deadly seven split souls of Voldemort himself!) Draco Malfoy was the bane of Harry, Ron and Hermione's existence for many years and if it weren't for his mother's last minute betrayal, his arse would be rotting in Azkaban. So why was Ginevra Weasley accepting a dinner date with the blond ex-Death Eater?

For starters, her relationship fell apart with Harry after three years of dating. Harry was still too emotionally scarred from an abusive and tragic childhood. The pressure of being the Chosen One affected many areas of his life, including the romantic aspect. Ginny did love him, she honestly did, but sometimes people couldn't simply be fixed and Harry was a broken man. The break-up was amicable and the two were still on good terms but it wasn't the same anymore. It was even more awkward knowing that Ron and Hermione were still going steady and Ginny had to stomach their cutesy couple outgoings while her mother pestered her about granbabies.

It was even more awkward when she broke the news that she was unable to go to Ron and Hermione's four year dating anniversary because of a dinner date with Draco Malfoy. However, maybe she should have announced this at a time other than Weasley family dinner. Spoons clattered to the floor; George almost lost his other ear and Bill could have transformed into a werewolf.

"Are you barking?" Ron accused his baby sister, narrowing his eyes. Hermione's brows were knitted in concern but unlike her boyfriend, she wasn't quick to assume Ginny had gone completely bonkers. "The only reason that bloody git isn't in wizard jail is because of that flimsy mum of his-,"

"Shut it Ron," Ginny warned her older brother, her brown eyes darkening, "if it weren't for Narcissa, Harry would be _dead_!" Ginny then turned her head down the table to look at the green eyed man, hoping for some support from her ex-boyfriend.

"Ginny, you're mad," he replied noncommittally, "Malfoy's not a good person, could you honestly forgive him for all the terrible things he's done?"

Ginny frowned. Terrible crimes were committed during the second Wizarding War, yes. It wasn't like Harry was completely innocent either. Nobody really was.

"He saved your life too," she sighed quietly. "Didn't he? Harry, we were all trying to survive."

"His father nearly killed you," Harry spat, clearly not enjoying the idea of Ginny venturing into the lair of snakes.

"I'm not going on a dinner date with his _dad_, Harry," Ginny's voice raised to almost a fury and would have continued but she remembered this was a family dinner and that she shouldn't eclipse the conversation. An awkward silence fell over the table as eating resumed, Ginny keeping her mouth shut except to shove food in her mouth.

"Ginny, I think…even though I don't particularly like Malfoy, if you really feel he's changed then…" Hermione spoke up, much to the chagrin of Ron and Harry as her concerned brown eyes fell on Ginny, "then I fully support you no matter who you decide to go on a date with."

Ginny gave her best friend a smile. "Thanks Hermione. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself even if the rest of you don't think so," she spoke in a half-joking tone.

* * *

><p>This is a two-shot, the second part of this short little fic should be up soon :) I used to jokingly ship DracoGinny but the idea really appeals to me soo...haha, I'm hooked!


End file.
